ScarredBloodlines
by KiruRana
Summary: Not yet thought up of, -in progress-
1. Chapter 2

It was the hour of nine in the morning where a young man was in the woods where there was a circular clearing in the middle of the tall and fruity trees. The young man wielded a pair of swords, one front gripped other one reverse gripped, he hacked and slashed passively at a trunk of a tree leaving marks of the swords cuts on the surface of the trunk. His name was Genesis, his smooth black hair fluttering with each swipe of his swords, his brown hazelnut eyes emotionlessly focused on his sword practice. Genesis lived in a town named, Drastok. The town was beautifully built slowly and still is growing at a small rate as it was right next to the sea, where most of their income would come from the fish they catch and they would help travelers and merchants get across the sea to different places around the world, the town has it's reputation for traveling, seafood and trade market and in this town lived Genesis who dreams to see the world and hopes to eradicate the corrupted that exist in the world. Genesis had already been known through the town as the most young defender who had a very unique swordsmanship and defended the town from pirates and bandit raids. The town's people thought of him as a descendant of the king of the city, Hearthington where it once had been the most peaceful city, which later had been taken over by the vampire king, Victor till this time now.

Genesis's birth was not known of, he was brought in to the doorstep of the town's leader, Annabell in the middle of the night where not a single living soul was awake, Genesis was just a little adorable infant with bright hazelnut eyes, which was calm. The baby was wrapped in a robe and it had a cross necklace on it's neck. Annabell looked at Genesis closely and decided that he'd be her son, she had just been at the beginning of building her town, so she gave him the name, Genesis, which means the formation of something. Annabell took care of Genesis like how her own mother took care of her when she was little, she enjoyed raising Genesis as of he was calm no matter what, either if he had gotten hurt or had trouble on certain tasks, he never cried about it. Genesis first held a sword when he was just 5, the sword was one of the town's guard's sword where the guards had acquired their gear at the barracks right next to the blacksmith's house.

A guard had seen him with the sword in the barracks. Genesis was studying the sword as the guard called out as he walked towards him,"Hey there, little one." Genesis slowly turned towards the guard that was calling out to him, he gently placed the double edged steel sword back into the swords rack."What are you doing down here?" asked the guard, patting Genesis's head. "I was examining this sword on this swords rack." replied Genesis as he pointed at the double edged steel sword. "I noticed that it's not only a single handed sword but a dual wieldable one which can it can separate into two swords with each blade representing one." The guard was surprised,"Very clever, young lad. My name is Ashton, you may call me by my name."Genesis nodded as he introduced himself," I'm Genesis the town's leader's son. Pleased to meet you, Sir Ashton." Ashton held out the sword from the swords rack and handed it to Genesis."Here my dear little friend, this shall be a gift from me as a sign of our friendship , alright?" Genesis looked at the sword he was presented with awe, he held the sword and pressed the trigger which was on the handle of the sword which separated it into two. Ashton was already leaving as he had to go guard the southern areas of the town." Farewell, Genesis. We shall meet soon again, my friend." From then onwards, Genesis practiced using his swords on tree trunks hacking and slashing actively as his mother, Annabell was proud that her son had grown strong.

Genesis was a nine year old when he first used his gifted swords in actual combat. The cry for help was heard when Genesis was training with his swords, he didn't hesitate as he heard a girl's voice screaming for help. Genesis was sprinting through the woods as fast as the wind with his sword out, he finally saw where the girl's distress was coming from, it was just a girl just about the same age as him . The girl was dressed in a bright blue Victorian dress, he could recall seeing her somewhere but it wasn't the time for him to think about that yet, she was surrounded against an enormous tree by three giant wolves which were twice as larger than Genesis with green neon eyes, golden yellow fur and crimson red fangs and claws, growling with ferocity showing themselves as powerful beasts. The girl was frightened through out her lungs. Genesis snatched up a pebble from the green ground and threw it straight at the leading wolf in the middle, striking it's neck adequately then quickly rushing to the one on the left, swinging both his upwards on the surface of it's underbelly, piercing through it's golden fur and skin as a quick spatter of blood spilled on the green ground and his swords, the leader hadn't realized one of it's follower being injured as it had turned it's back from the area where the pebble was thrown from the right. The wolves pack of three trained themselves on Genesis, as he stood right in front of the terrified girl defending her. The leader was ready to pounce at it's preys, Genesis finger'ed the trigger on his sword, separating into two swords held it as the way he would, one on the left gripped to the front and the other on the right reversed. The leader hurled itself to Genesis lashing it's claws out, Genesis quickly rolled over with his right arm slightly raised towards the direction of the leader and manages to slice it's right paws, angering it even more, it swiped it's left claw slicing the surface of his arm dripping blood as the leader pleasured the scent of it's prey's blood. The girl was still looking at the battle with awe of this courageous young boy who was standing against wolves who were twice as larger than them both. Genesis stood up and thoughtlessly walked towards the beast, as he readied himself for his next move. The leader was again trained on the boy, the leader kept swiping it's claws at him relentlessly but Genesis parried the attacks like if it was tree branches falling whilst he had trained, he sliced the leader's claws as if they were better, the leader submitted and fled with it's pack, horrified of what the young boy had done to it.

The girl was thankful as she was blankly looking at the boy's blood dripping arm. "Are you alright? I came as soon as I heard you scream." Said Genesis as he turned and walked towards the girl,"Yes, thank you for..." the girl went blank then continued quickly,"for protecting me..." , the girl had fainted. Genesis studied her and saw a small twin bite on her arm, not exactly a wolf bite because it was too small. Genesis picked up the girl in a hurry and dashed back to the town where he would get her to the doctor, Lino's home where the doctor could cure her from the poison that has been sunken into the girl. "Don't die..." whispered Genesis as he kept sprinting like the wind back to the town.

~ End of Chapter ~


	2. Chapter 3

The girl in the Victorian dress woke up on the bed of the town's doctor Lino's home, the girl had aqua blue eyes and a long creamy brown hair with curled ends, she saw a young face staring right at the floor with the looks of worries in it's eyes, she then recognized him immediately as the boy who saved her. Genesis turned to the girl as she tried to sit up straight,"Don't move, get some more rest. You were just poisoned by a venomous spider, you can see the bite mark on your left wrist. Moving at this time might affect your muscles as the doctor had told so best not to move for a while." Genesis informed her,"Can I know your name?" asked the girl lying back on the bed with her eyes locked on Genesis,"I'm Genesis, I'm the town leader's son and who might you be?" he replied looking back at the girl,"I'm Eira, the blacksmith's daughter, pleased to meet you, Genesis. I also want to thank you for protecting and saving me back in the woods, I don't even see boys as brave and strong as you." Eira replied while she slightly blushed about the thought of this young man coming to save her.

"Eira!" yelled an old voice as the sound of footsteps got closer to the two in the doctor's bedroom."Eira, my daughter are you alright!?" it had been the blacksmith entering the room, the old man had a well built body very muscular who probably had been working as a blacksmith since his younger days, forging his swords with perfection and dedication, he had a white beard and white short hair, his eyes was the same as his daughter's, aqua blue but from what had just happened the expression on his eyes was fear. Then, another figure came up from behind the old man, Lino, the town's doctor had walked into the room as well. "Ahh.." the doctor looked at Eira, smiling."Eira has finally come to her senses, she had already passed out when Genesis had carried her back to the town on his arms from the woods where she was attacked by a small pack of wolves. This young lad had somehow managed to fend the pack off her, but she was already bitten on her wrists by a poisonous spider." Lino had explained."Eira, try not to move, get some more rest you should be all good by tomorrow." Lino patted the old man's back, "And you my very old friend can go back to your forge, she's safe now, the town's swordsmen will need your sword forging. She'll be home by tomorrow, Genesis and I will watch over her, so you don't have to worry, Daelen." Daelen nodded towards the doctor as he turned back to see his daughter one more time before he left.

Genesis turned his eyes towards the blacksmith, Daelen who was the father of Eira, he felt a tug on the left sleeve of his crimson red shirt. It had been Eira who hand her hand holding to Genesis's sleeve. had also left with the father to get more medical supplies and look for new herbs or roots while he makes his way to another town to get them delivered to Drastok, Genesis had been requested by the doctor to look over Eira's recovery as of Genesis had been taught by Lino about medicines and sicknesses just because Genesis had been curious about how they had worked. "Gen?" called Eira as she kept tugging Genesis's sleeve,"Yes, do you need something, Eira?" now holding her hands looking right into her eyes as she looked back into his,"Can you keep a secret and not tell anyone? not even my father?" Eira had kept looking into Genesis's creamy brown eyes which had been the reflection of the girls hair with her own bluish eyes. "Something important?" Genesis asked, "Sort of I'd say, help me pull my right sleeves up. I'm not supposed to move much of my muscles for the time being. You probably know about it anyways." she grips his hands, "So come on, help me get my right sleeve up, up to my shoulders." Genesis raised her sleeve up, he saw a mark on her arm, the mark was crescent like the moon, what made it special was that it was glowing dimly in golden yellow.

"It's a mark of the crescent moon, representing the tribes of the golden moon. The mark is supposed to represent our power of healing, but we cannot cure sicknesses or heal ourselves. We can only heal someone else's body's wounds but not our own. My mother was one of them, it was passed on to me when she had died giving birth to me." Eira said," My father told me that she was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Not only she was beautiful, she was very intellectual and skillful with her healing practices. I wish to be good as she was." Genesis kept looking at the mark that was glowing in yellow, the beautiful crescent was to be kept a secret but it had said that it had to be passed on from her mother but how her father didn't know was the question that kept rolling around Genesis's head. "Wait, so your father hasn't seen the mark? Not even once on your arm? How can a man who nurtured you never see the mark?" Genesis queried, and Eira softly replied,"You're not normal."

~End of Chapter~


	3. Chapter 4

"What do you mean I'm not normal?" Genesis had his eyes opened widely as he queried."Only certain people are in this bloodline, they are unique from all the other bloodlines as their blood is more brighter like scarlet and tastes sweeter unlike real blood which tastes metallic and is more darker. By your bloodline, you are a legend if known of, from the bloodline of the Astexials." Eira told him. "The Astexials? How? How do you know?" Genesis questioned her even more,"I know of your bloodline because I've read it from a story book, I believed they were real because the city of Hearthington's king as of he was one of the Astexials. He was the noblest of all kings until the day when the vampire king, Victor invaded the city and killed it's people caused slavery and deaths of many." Eira explained. "My mother, isn't my real mother then..." Genesis softened and starting tearing up, his eyes glistened like the moon's reflection in the waters, bright and glittery. "I'm not a Drastok like you and instead I'm someone of a rare bloodline's child." Genesis looked blankly at the wooden planks of the floor,"I need to see my mother and talk about this. I'll see you in the morning, get some rest alright, Eira?" Genesis got off the armchair next to the bed Eira was lying on and made his way towards the door and back to his house, Eira had nothing to say by the looks of his face and she knew Genesis wasn't quite happy about it.

"Mother! I need to speak to you!" Genesis shouted as he entered through the sphere-windowed oak door, Annabell had came, her hair black, neatly tied up with straight bangs down her forehead ,slightly lower from her eyebrows, red crimson eyes, focused at Genesis as she walked up towards him. Genesis with his expressionless face looking at her feet,"You're not my real mother are you? I'm an Astexial aren't I instead of a Drastok like you aren't I?" Genesis un-patches the bandages from his arm from where the cut was his blood's colour hadn't changed after drying up which should've been somewhat brown instead it's brighter,"An Astexial's child you maybe but I've always kept on nurturing you like my own." His mother had held his right shoulder,"I may not be your real mother, you may be an Astexial but know that you're a Drastok as well inside." Patching Genesis's wound as she had kissed his forehead, Genesis was still a mere child. Genesis knew that his mother wasn't his own mother and since that day he became more open to the world that lies beyond the small town of Drastok. He had planned to set foot out of the town and travel as he searches for the truth of where he had came from. "You were just a child when I first found you, an adorable and healthy one." Annabell told him, "You were calm as I found you outside that very oak door you walk through everyday, I was worried if someone had left you just for a while in the storming weather at the dead of the night, I waited and waited patiently but then no one showed up and I couldn't leave you outside. And so, I took you as my very own child." Genesis looked at her as he got on his bed,"But why? You knew that I wasn't your child." Genesis lied on his bed glaring at his mother."The time will come when everything will reveal itself to you."

(back to normal time)

"Genesis!" shouted a sweet voice from behind Genesis,"Hey, Genesis! It's time for supper, come on back home and we have a guest too. I'm sure he'd love to meet you." Genesis stopped training as he breathed heavily, tired from swiping and slashing his sword's blades on the tree, ripping off the reddish brown outer bark of the Blood Willow, revealing the white-yellow inner bark. Genesis sat down lying his back on the bruised tree under the cool shades of it's orange leaves,"Well look at you, tired and sweaty, don't you think you should take some days off from your morning sword practices sometimes?" it was Eira's sweet voice as she was coming up from behind the two trees which had a been hacked down and had some benches created off of the stumps and wood collected from the them back in the village. Eira took out a fresh coconut and punched a hole with a dagger, handing it to Genesis. "Well, I don't plan to take rests that much. It's pretty much what I enjoy doing and I'm going to enroll as a soldier tomorrow." Genesis drank out of the coconut water out of it's husk after replying,"What does your mother say about it, Genesis? If you do enroll, I'm going to enroll with you as well." Eira volunteered. Genesis glared blankly inside the milky white husk, "You know that you're pretty much risking your life to be a field doctor aren't you? I wouldn't want you to be troubled,but you'd be the first female field soldier in this town ever since the last one 8 years ago." Genesis placed the coconut husk on the green grass and got up, holding his arm out to Eira. "Come on, let's go. We don't want our dinner getting cold now do we?"Genesis reminded, Eira took his hand holding on to his arms as they started walking back to Genesis's home."I wouldn't actually mind cold food, I like eating cold anyways." Eira smiled.

"We're home!" Genesis shouted as he and Eira walked through the smoothly carved oak door, the smell of freshly cooked food in the atmosphere within the home. Genesis took off his sheathed blades as he had placed them on his own personal sword rack, where he held a collection of different types of blades such as daggers, lances, buster swords. Eira continued walking to the dining room where the guest and Annabell was, while Genesis organized his blades on the racks. A loud thundering noise came from within the quiet home's shook with fear as the sound had blasted through the wooden home, he drew a freshly polished metallic tower shield from the armor stand, fleet footing towards the sound that had clattered. Genesis reached dining room's door, from where the sound had came from. Genesis forcefully hammered his feet at the door, kicking it down. Dead silence it was, with dark red blood splattered all over the floors and the walls. A dark-hooded figure covered with a misty black cloak, a pair of silver-white eyes staring right at Genesis as a were predator studying its prey. "Genesis..." a soft voice whispered into the flowing wind of the room from the wide circular window from under Genesis, He locked his eyes on the floor where Eira was lying on a puddle of her blood, bleeding to death as she was covering her grievous wound with her hands covered in her own blood."I'm sorry..." a faint whisper off of Eira's mouth, as Genesis saw his mother's body lying next to the dark figure.

"Who are you?!" Genesis screamed at the dark figure with his lungs soaring out, raising his shield infront of him, the shield reflecting itself with the blood shed in the room. The dark figure raised it's arm pointing blankly at Genesis, in it's ragged cloth wrapped hand a long heavy barreled silver revolver, with trims of obsidian black rose vines. The finger of the figure on the revolvers trigger gently being squeezed locked on to Genesis's eye."My identity isn't your matter now is it, child..?" The silver-eyed drew his hood off, as the bullet shot through the barrel. Genesis charged fiercely towards the figure sliding down and raising the shield, blocking off the bullet as it deflects to the floor leaving a bullet hole, swiftly swiping the polished steel at the figure's ribs. The figure notices the reflecting shield, quickly backing as Genesis misses his shield attack,"Now, kid. You're real smooth, but that's not enough to take me down, but I think you'd still want to know who I am, huh..?" The silver hair revealed from the torches next to the window,"I am Silver..."Silver apprehended,"I sense that you are something greater than a ordinary human..." Genesis drew a small steel-edged throwing knife from his pocket as Silver had aimed straight at Genesis again squeezing the trigger carefully. As the shot was fired, Genesis twirled around as he deflected the bullet back at Silver as he threw the steel tipped dagger at Silver's shoulders. The deflected bullet going out the window as Silver had managed to dodge it but not the dagger as it had

pierced Silver's left shoulder as a streak of blood flew into the air, falling onto the ground."An Astexial..." Silver spoke as he slowly drew off the dagger from his shoulders, releasing more blood off his wound while looking at the changing colours in Genesis's eyes, as it had changed from hazelnut brown to golden yellow,"We shall meet again, Genesis..." Silver jumped off the window as he shot more rounds at Genesis, disappearing into the night's shadow. Genesis defending himself with the shield loosing vision of Silver, now expressionless while looking at the blood covered bodies of Eira and his "mother", Annabell. "Why am I so weak...?"


	4. Chapter 1

A cold misty night over the blood filled city, Hearthington ruled by the Vampire King Victor. The city was once the most beautiful and peaceful city there was in the world of that time. The guards were well trained, no crimes were committed, there was no rich or the poor and the reason behind all of it was the noble and powerful king of the city. He brought equality to both rich and poor and had the best sorcery and swordsmanship. No one dared to attack the city knowing the devastation and wrath of the king they would confront and then one day the scent of betrayal was in the air. The king's most loyal guard Darius had stabbed him in the back, sneakingly adding droplets of Baron the blood serpent's venom into his noble goblet filled with red wine at the king's chamber. The king accepted the wine offered by Darius, gulping in the foul wine with a sudden stroke realizing that it had been king reached out his hand for Darius. As Darius watched his king die in front of himself he speeched out, "You old fool, you cannot have this city and it's peace forever. It's too dull to not see any blood spilling going on and I on the other hand have a thirst for spilling blood. Yes, we were good comrades but that my friend will stay in the past. Peace cannot last forever nor can our acquaintanceship and from this day on this city shall never have peace." Darius watched the king turn pale as the first drop of snow in the cold winter. A sudden gust of wind blew from the windows of the chamber as a cold dark presence had entered the room.

"Victor...", Darius whispered. From the shadow of the room, the vampiric lord revealed himself from the shroud of the shadows. "You have served me well, mortal. For that you will get what you wished for." said the ghastly voice of the vampire king. Darius unsheathed his sword, The Moon, and swung it to the very edge of the bloodsucker's neck with the sharp crescent tip of the sword piercing the tiniest bit of his skin which left a wisp of smoke coming off from the wound caused by the silvered metal. "Ahh..." said the vampiric king who resisted the pain easily, "I've seen that you have found out not only werewolves are weak to the touch of silver, but you see unlike the rest I feel no pain from the blade that your unique sword has. I thought you would have doubts but there is no need for you to." Darius eases the crescent sword off his neck, dropping a drop of sweat down his forehead."As you wanted I will turn you into a vampire and give you a high place amongst the others, Immortality is what you had been seeking and now you're granted with it. Your work has saved me a lot of time and resources." Victor claimed looking straight into Darius's dark grey eyes, plunging his white sharp fangs out stepping closer to Darius as he stabbed through his chest squeezing and killing Darius's heart as he already sank his fangs on Darius's neck, injecting his vampiric blood into Darius.

Violent screams and cries of help were being heard. Darius awakens with a dizziness and confusion of what just had happened to him. A tall armored figure stood next to the corpse of the dead king, the figure had white hair wearing a light chestplate with a soft cottoned undershirt and night black Hakama with a sheathed mithril sword on his back, his skin was pale and his eyes we're glowing blood red. The figure was kneeling as he was examining the corpse of the dead king, until he saw Darius getting into his senses. The figure stood up and gave a hand to Darius as he pulled him up,"I'm Kuro, I'm a ranking officer of this vampiric pact, the same as you are, Darius." The sound of swords clashing and people screaming for their lives passed as Darius felt his own chest with his hand where he'd been stabbed by the hand of Victor, the wound had been completely healed but inside his heart was dead, Darius was no longer human. "Where's Victor ?" asked Darius, as he examined himself at the dead king's mirror looking at himself, pale his skin was and his eyes were glowing bloody red just as Kuro's did. "He's outside, watching the city fall before him." Kuro replied as he held a white shirt for Darius. Darius quickly removed the bloody shirt he was wearing and wore the clean white shirt given by Kuro, he walked outside to the balcony where Victor stood still like a raven stalking it's prey examining very closely. "Feeling better Darius? The power you asked for all yours, is it not what you requested?" Victor questioned. Darius walks up and stands next to Victor "It is, feels like I've been reborn fresh with more strength and youth in myself." Darius says as he watches the city falling where it's people are getting slaughtered and sucked off dry. "This will be the city where vampires can be themselves. This will be the home of all vampires. The city's people shall pick whether to die or to work with us." Victor announced as the morning arrived. All the vampires went inside where ever they could protect themselves from the sun. "Darius, it's the new beginning we all have been looking for a very long time and the day has finally come."

~ End Of Chapter ~


End file.
